The prior art liquid cleaning container is a suction tube in a lower end of a stepped tube. An upper end of a stepped tube is a tube cover and a rotary cover. A piston is received in the stepped tube and a seat with a sealed cover end is installed. A via hole is at a lower end of the stepped tube. A top of the seat has a middle connecting tube. An upper connected tube is connected to the middle connecting tube and then the upper connecting tube is connected to a spray head. A steel ball is installed between a small tube at a lower end of the stepped tube and at an upper end of the stepped tube. A spring is installed in the middle connecting tube. An upper end of the spring is inserted into the lower end of the seat. Therefore, by pressing the spray head, the piston will move downwards. Then the spray head is released so that the piston will generates suction force by the ejection force from the spring. Then the steel ball will be pushed away so that the emulsion in the container will suck into the suction tube. When the head is pressed again, the piston moves downwards and then the emulsion flows out from the via hole of the seat into the middle connecting tube so as to be extruded out from the spraying head.
However, the prior art has the defects that if the emulsion contains particles, the walls of the components of the containers will be worn and cracked so that the operation is inefficient, even for a long time, the suction function is destroyed.